Acoustical panels can be embedded in or suspended from a ceiling or wall to provide sound control through reflection and/or absorption of sound waves. Sound control can be important in both small environments, such as conference rooms, and large environments, such as theatres or manufacturing facilities, for example. Appropriate sound control can diminish sound transmission between spaces to facilitate privacy and communication. Sound control can also be important in environments such as manufacturing facilities for decreasing the noise level, which can provide a safer work environment.